naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Daeva - TVD
The vampire race of ''The Vampire Diaries:'' "'Daeva' is from an Avestan language and describes the personification of evil, chaos and disorder. They are characterized by their extreme impulses, amplified humanlike passions, most often buried underneath the beast within." ''Applying to be a Vampire Diaries vamp? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application: Link to this page. '' Physical Attributes *They can eat regular food as long as they drink blood. Anything other than human blood produces an overall weaker vampire (with the exception of Tru Blood, though it doesn't quench their thirst for "real" blood - it still keeps them strong). *Without blood, they weaken (a lot like some symptoms of human dehydration, for instance, dry throat, extreme hunger/thirst) and eventually mummify in about a week (if the vampire is about 150-200 years old, longer if older) *They change into their pure vampire form (large fangs, red eyes, black veins protruding under their eyes) when they're feeding, hungry, angry or emotionally charged. Remember, all vampires: ' *Are expected to abide by the laws of the Ugenta Authority. Many ugenta vampires will relentlessly punish other vampire species if they break a rule, whether they know about the laws, consider themselves governed by these laws or not. *Carry V, which serves as a narcotic drug to humans if used a certain way. In the Ugenta laws, it is illegal to sell and distribute V. *Will experience a charge of strength and pleasure, likened to an aphrodisiac, when drinking the blood of special non-wiccan humans (slayers , doppelgangers , fairies , etc). For some, vampires are drawn to their blood (like in the case of fairies ). Powers *'Accelerated Healing. Gashes, deep cuts, even impalement can heal in seconds to a few hours depending on the vampire's human blood intake. Energy may be expended during the healing process of more serious injuries, rendering a vampire slightly weaker - however, drinking blood helps. *'Astral Projection (only for human drinkers).' With concentration, daevas can project their form or image (i.e. a reflection in a mirror) to another location. The projection can only be sustained from a few seconds to a few minutes). *'Controlling Animals (only for human drinkers).' A 150-300 yr old vamp can control one, 300- 600 vamp can control two, etc. This is often useful for spying. *'Dream Manipulation (only for human drinkers).' Vampires can mentally create and control dreams of both humans and weaker vampires. It is easier to get into a vampire's head if they don’t drink human blood. *'Fast reflexes.' *'High and long jumping/leaping – almost to the point of flying.' *[[Compulsion|'Compulsion']] (the less human blood the vampire drinks, the less the impact and the less likely it will work). Vampires can control the minds of humans, including thoughts, desires, and memories by staring directly in their eyes. *'Slight Telepathy. (only for human drinkers) '''If the vampire has compelled a human in the past and is currently in immediate distress, with deep concentration, the vampire can telepathically "call" on the human. The human won't be able to hear any voices, but only have a strong urge to go somewhere or do whatever the vampire is calling on them to do. Works well in a blood bond . *'Higher Tolerance to Pain''' (yet if the vampire doesn't drink human blood, this power is very weak). *'Sensitive Hearing' – can hear a conversation easily from anywhere inside a quiet house or, with some minor concentration, inside a house with a lot of noise. With some seriously focused concentration they can hear from further distances- up to 100 yards away. *'Superspeed.' Faster than a human can see. *'Strength & Durability. (depending on human blood intake)' *'Minor Weather Manipulation' (only for human drinkers). Vampires can produce fog and wind. They are unable to produce storms or large weather systems. *'Their blood can heal humans. They are also able to form a blood bond to a limited degree. ' Limitations *'Human Blood Substitutes.' Anything other than human blood makes them weaker. Tru Blood , however, is an exception. The taste is terrible to Daevas, though and it does not quench bloodlust, even if it keeps them strong. *'Wood.' Wood causes a daeva immense pain no matter where it's used. Wooden bullets, therefore, are the equivalent to regular bullets for a human - they can cause immense pain and can stop a vampire for a while, since the wound can't heal unless the bullet is taken out. The same goes for woo den arrows or any other weapons of the sort. A wooden stake through the heart kills a daeva. *'Power Limits.' A vampire cannot compel another vampire unless the compeller is an Original . A vampire cannot enter a human's mind through compulsion or dream manipulation if vervain is on the human's person or in their blood. *'Sunlight.' Sunlight will burn and kill any vampire without a wiccan enchanted Lapis Lazuli ring. *'Vervain .' *'Invitations.' A vampire must be invited into a home by the living owner. If the owner is dead, they can walk in. *'Werewolves.' A Oak White werewolf bite can kill them in a slow painful manner. The bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain. The vampire will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. To many, there is no known cure - but in reality there is : the blood of the oldest daeva vampire (and the were/vampire hybrid ) - Klaus. *'Magic.' Vampires are susceptible to magic. Becoming a Daeva To become a vampire , there are a few stages. First, one must have vampire blood in their system. Then they must die, revive (it takes about an hour, more or less), then feed on a human’s blood. If one doesn’t feed after revival, they will die anyway. The time when a new vampire has been revived, yet hasn’t fed on blood is called the “turning” or "in transition" stage. The Turning/Transition Stage and throughout the person's first weeks as a vampire (or more, depending), the person can be extremely unpredictable. Personality and emotions are heightened and the person experiences new cravings (for blood), and aches (like their gums), while adjusting to their new vampire life. Death The death of a daeva causes the vampire's skin to crack and turn grey. The body does not disappear or become reduced to dust, but rather - it must be disposed or buried. You can kill a daeva with a wooden stake through the heart, exposure to sunlight or fire, lethal dose or exposure to vervain, decapitation, or ripping their heart out. Related Pages See also: The Originals Hybrids The Vampire Diaries Canon Vervain Moonstone Curse Category:Vampires Category:Browse